


The Colour of Happiness

by Artemisia Todd (Illunis)



Series: Lamb and his Bear [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Nose Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illunis/pseuds/Artemisia%20Todd
Summary: Lambert and Eskel nose kissing (▰˘v˘▰) inspired by the fabulous "The Colour of Desire" by LovelyRita1967!
Relationships: Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Lamb and his Bear [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979884
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Colour of Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Colour of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567653) by [LovelyRita1967](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyRita1967/pseuds/LovelyRita1967). 



**Author's Note:**

> Come and chat with me! You can find me on twitter/instagram/tumblr/pillofort as ArtemisiaTodd (◍•ᴗ•◍)❤


End file.
